


Tragedy

by gingercoffee



Series: Rivetra Week 2017 [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Rivetra Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercoffee/pseuds/gingercoffee
Summary: she was like fire, he was like ice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> rivetra week bonus day: protection

She was like fire. So beautiful to look at, but it hurt to touch her. Yet he craved to touch her. He wanted to feel her warmth, he wanted to keep her close, he wanted to protect her. He wanted to make her his.

He was like ice. Mesmerizing to look at, but too dangerous if you stood too close. She didn’t mind. He was the most fascinating thing she had ever seen. She wanted to stay close to him, she wanted to face the danger and win it, she wanted to protect him. She wanted to make him hers.

She melted parts of him, only for her to discover. He froze parts of her, making sure that the cruel world wouldn’t crush her. They protected each other. Protected and loved.

Their love was like water. Captivating, drowning, something they couldn’t live without. They needed one another.

And that was their tragedy.


End file.
